tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Operation Eliminate Hope TP
TP Name: Operation Eliminate Hope Primary Characters: Cobra Commander, Firefly, General Hawk, Ghostrider, Major Bludd, Metal-Head, Over Kill, Temera Primary Factions: Cobra, GI Joe Primary Location: USA, Earth Year: 2009 category:TPs Cobra Commander appears in a recording, as usual made in an undisclosed location. Standing in front of a large Cobra flag, wearing his deep blue hood, the Commander stares into the camera, lights reflected from ice-blue eyes. Behind him is a huge black desk devoid of clutter. After a slight pause, the Commander begins to speak in his sinister, hissing voice. “President Dunham is said to be ushering in a new era of hope and peace,” the Commander laughs mockingly. “While he is sure to fail as so many others have before him, we can’t allow Americans to be fooled into thinking there is any hope for their decadent, diseased society. It cannot be saved. It is beyond fixing; beyond hope. The American experiment must be allowed to collapse and fail, so something new and better can rise in its place, guided to greater glory by the men and women of Cobra! “We must act swiftly to remind America and the world that there is no hope, no peace, and no security. They are not safe, snuggled into their little beds. They are at every moment at the mercy of our fangs – ready to die by our poison any time we choose to strike. Now, at the hour of their misplaced exaltation of supposed triumph, we must hit them where they feel most dominant. Lash at the source of their illusion of power and might. Strip them of their toys of war, and remind them they are a hollow, tottering giant ready to fall in an instant! “Destro, with your intimate knowledge of America’s military industrial complex, you will direct us to the most vulnerable points to strike. Tomax, you will ensure GI Joe knows nothing of our plans before our assault. Tomax, see to the security of our bases as we prepare to launch. Baroness, coordinate intelligence between Destro and Major Bludd, who will lead the first wave. Dr. Mindbender, Zartan – see me personally. I have work for you as well, taking full advantage of each of your unique talents. “Hope will be destroyed. Fear will reign once more. Into the vacuum will stride Cobra, one step closer to dominating the world. Cobraaa!” With a dramatic flourish, Cobra Commander ends the transmission. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: MUX History: Operation Eliminate Hope began in February of 2009 and lasting until Cobra Commander's disappearance in July. OOC Notes Not wishing to allow a new era of hope to undermine Cobra's mission of terror, Cobra Commander launches a series of attacks against US military-industrial targets. The fact that this helps the business interests of MARS and Extensive Enterprises is pure coincidence. Logs 2009 * February 11 - "Boeing Assault" *April 30 - "Attack on Redville" - Cobra rides into sleepy Redville and paints the town Cobra blue! Players * Bzero as Firefly and Ghostrider * Carrie as Temera * Colchek as General Hawk * SydneyGB as Major Bludd ---- Category:Cobra Category:Operation Eliminate Hope TP category:Past TPs